


Confortável

by haikyuuloves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuloves/pseuds/haikyuuloves
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi era um homem muito quieto, difícil de se aproximar. Muitas pessoas tinham curiosidade sobre sua vida pessoal, do porquê dele ser assim, mas a verdade é  que ninguém conhecia ele verdadeiramente.
Kudos: 1





	Confortável

Aos olhos de outros Sakusa Kiyoomi era um homem muito difícil de se lidar, não gostava muito de socializar, quase nunca era visto fora da quadra ou aceitava entrevistas, mas as pessoas pensavam isso simplesmente por não conhecerem ele verdadeiramente, ninguém conhecia.  
Estavam acabando mais um treino da MSBY, faltava apenas arrumar algumas coisa para fecharem o ginásio e irem para suas casas, Sakusa já havia terminado sua parte e estava saindo do vestiário com seus pertences.  
— Omi-kun, vamos beber alguma coisa quente — seu colega de time Atsumu Miya disse passando um braço pelos ombros do moreno.  
— Me desculpe Tsumu mas tenho que ir pra casa — Sakusa se desfez dos braços do loiro indo em direção a saída.  
— Ah mas fazer o que em casa? — disse seu outro colega Bokuto. — Vai ser legal, você nunca vai com a gente.  
— Hoje foi bem cansativo, eu prefiro descansar. — Sakusa disse se curvando em despedida dos companheiros.  
— Ele é meio estranho né? Tipo eu adoro ele mas acho que seria muito legal se ele saísse com a gente algumas vezes. — Bokuto comentou assim que o cacheado deixou o local.  
— Ele deve ter seus motivos, aposto que tem muito dele que a gente não sabe, e tá tudo bem, é escolha dele ser reservado, agora vamos lá beber?

Sakusa chegou em casa e foi como se uma tranquilidade imensa o atingisse, entrou no pequeno apartamento sentindo o doce cheiro da velha aromática que havia acendido antes de sair, andou até seu quarto arrumando a bolsa do treino no seu devido lugar, encarou sua cama, estava fisicamente cansado e pensou em apenas se jogar ali, mas sabia que se fizesse isso não iria relaxar, então respirou fundo, escolheu uma roupa confortável e foi em direção ao banheiro, conectou seu celular na caixa de som bluetooth a prova da água que ficava no banheiro, abriu o spotify e deu play em The Sound of Reverie de The Maine.

Se despiu entrando no box, a música suave de fundo, ligou o chuveiro sentindo a água morna entrar em contato com seu corpo, começou a limpeza pelos cabelos, massageando a cabeça de forma relaxante, quanto seu creme para cachos fazia efeito ensaboou seu corpo por completo, logo após se enxaguou e saiu com apenas uma toalha na cintura e desligou a música em seu celular. Vestiu-se com uma roupa confortável, arrumou seus cabelos com um creme fixador de cachos, passou pela gaiola do seu porquinho da índia chamado Louis e ficou o observando por alguns minutos, brincando e fazendo carinho, foi até a cozinha, preparou um sanduíche leve e um pedaço de couve, passou novamente por seu bichinho de estimação o pegando no colo, foi em direção ao sofá, acomodou seu animalzinho em uma caminha feita para ele e deixou ali o pedaço de couve, enquanto observava seu pequeno se alimentar, pegou o controle remoto da tv e procurou algo para assistir, Sakusa gostava de assistir coisa do dia a dia que pudessem o ajudar alguma hora, e com esse pensamento seu play em “Irmãos a Obra”, ficou algumas horas ali, assistindo e comendo seu lanche, Louis depois de comer de aninhou e começou a cochilar. Kiyoomi observou tudo ao seu redor, ele podia ter saído com seus amigos, talvez até iria se divertir, mas provavelmente não se sentiria tão confortável como estava no momento.  
O fato de gostar do conforto do seu lar não o fazia antissocial, pelo contrário isso era completamente normal, apenas pouco aceito pelas outras pessoas, Sakusa era feliz daquele jeito, estar confortável é diferente de se estar entediado, naquele momento ele estava completamente alegre e cercado de tudo que amava, ele não se importava com o que os outros fora dali pensavam dele, era muito importante gostar da sua própria companhia até porque, a muito sobre ele que ninguém conhece.

**Author's Note:**

> Oie gente, essa é a primeira vez que uso o AO3, essa é uma fic bem curtinha que eu fiz para o Sakusa Week no twitter e decidi postar aqui também, não esta muito boa mas é o que tem pra hoje, so quis mostrar um pouco do meu ponto de vista em relação ao Sakusa, obrigada por ler.


End file.
